Fire Strikes Back
by ReconditeAgony
Summary: After losing her title match against Charlotte at the Royal Rumble, Becky Lynch decides that she must retaliate in order to make her message clear. She is tired of being overlooked.


Becky Lynch was trying to gain control against Charlotte, the fight becoming harder and harder for her. It was all being settled here at the Royal Rumble for the Divas Championship.

The Irish Lass Kicker kept trying to figure out how to break out of Charlotte's grasp until she managed to find the strength to get out. She kicked Charlotte hard and now, she was regaining control.

After several dropkicks, Becky was fired up and ready to be closer to ending the match with her walking out as the new Divas Champion. That was what she wanted more than anything. It was her job to chase the title until she finally got it, and this proved to be a test for her.

"Let's go Becky!" chanted the crowd.

Becky gave a tiny smile before she returned her attention to Ric Flair's daughter. After delivering a pump handle suplex, Becky felt her energy skyrocket to a new level. She had never felt this ready to end this match.

The Irish lass went for the Dis-arm-Her on Charlotte. Charlotte's agonized groan could be heard throughout the arena that at first, Becky thought she was screaming. Becky knew that this would now be her time.

Becky kept holding on until she felt someone's jacket be thrown to her. She was surprised to say the least. She let go of Charlotte then threw the jacket off of her, only to turn to Ric who was guffawing at her.

Horrified, Becky walked to the ropes to confront him. She had enough of his games and she felt sick to her stomach. She remembered earlier when the same man kissed her earlier as a distraction to then be kicked down by Charlotte.

"Are you kidding me?" yelled the Irish woman. "You've got to be kidding—"

She felt a kick hit her in the chest then sent her to the ground. She was furious. Of course, Charlotte asked for her father to throw the jacket at Becky to distract her.

Charlotte wasted no time to put Becky in the Figure Eight. The pain was unbearable for Becky as she had no choice but to submit to her former friend.

"Here is your winner by submission, Charlotte!"

Becky looked up in shock when she saw Charlotte get handed the Divas title. It was a nightmare to watch someone get handed a title that they hardly worked their asses off for.

During her career in the company, Becky had never held a title, not even the NXT Women's Championship. She hadn't been given much of a fair shot when it came to title matches and at this point, it infuriated her.

_Get her and attack her, Becky, _said a voice in her head. _We know you're tired of losing matches. If you want to win, then do what you need to do._

Becky's eyes widened when she realized that she could possibly take a new step if it meant doing what she'd never thought she'd do in a while. The last time she remembered practicing such an act was when she ran to Bayley's rescue, only to attack her and join Sasha Banks.

The Irish lass realized just what she needed to do. This time, she wasn't going to just wait any longer for another opportunity to come to her. She was done with the waiting game and no one else could tell her otherwise. It was time for her to act now. It was officially time for her to take the opportunities because she was beyond sick of being treated like she was the second fiddle in the division.

She stood up tall and proud, turning to face Charlotte with a glare of death shown on her face. Charlotte, who turned to Becky as a way to demand respect, seemed to be a bit perplexed by her friend's expression but then decided to nod it off, completely unaware that the Irishwoman's intentions were getting to a boiling point.

Without a second thought, Becky punched Charlotte in the face, the crowd erupted in loud cheers. The punch was hard enough to make Becky smile, but she wasn't done with inflicting her punishment on Ric Flair's daughter.

The ginger-haired superstar delivered several punches to Charlotte, the swift movement catching Charlotte off guard. Becky didn't care though. She was more concerned with getting her message across and this was one way to do it and she wasn't holding back.

"Opportunity stealer!" she shouted.

She stepped away from Charlotte, only to smirk at Charlotte's stunned state. The crowd cheered loudly as Becky found the Divas title lying in the middle of the ring. Her eyes glinted with unimaginable aching desire.

Becky picked up the title then held it up high with such calm pride. She didn't even hide the fact that she found herself smiling at what she was doing.

After fifteen seconds, she placed the title down then got out of the ring with a dangerous look in her eyes, but she still felt queasy from Ric's kiss earlier. She didn't even take notice of Ric during her entire confrontation with his daughter who was still lying on the floor.

She headed backstage when the image of Ric kissing her during her match resurfaced in her head. It boiled her blood of untamed anger and it made the queasy feeling in her stomach worse. She didn't know if she wanted to implode in anger or to vomit.

Ric throwing his jacket at the Irish lass was bad enough to be a part of causing her loss. However, him kissing her disgusted her beyond all measure. He had caught her off guard and puckered his old man lips onto her youthful lips, the smell of his lips nearly comparable to a nursing home. She was beginning to wonder how to wash it off completely.

The thought of Ric kissing Becky and the thought of her losing the title made the queasy feeling in her stomach reach its turning point. Her stomach turned then she ran to the nearest women's bathroom. She ran to the first stall she saw them quickly shut the door. She leaned over the toilet and vomited for about a minute.

After she was finished, she leaned back against the door of the stall, trying to catch her breath. Her mind raced to the point of nearly giving her a headache, but she was determined to soon get more revenge on Charlotte.

After Becky caught her breath, she quickly flushed the toilet then washed her hands and her mouth from the foul taste. After she finished, she looked at herself in the mirror. Despite looking quite pale, likely from her violent sickness, she glowered at the mirror. Her eyes were full of unmeasurable rage. She was ready for her mission.

"I'm coming for you and that title, Charlotte," she said through gritted teeth.

Becky's chase was going to get wild and Charlotte would no way in hell be ready for what was going to come.


End file.
